


【VD】公路旅行

by veralemon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veralemon/pseuds/veralemon
Summary: 有句老话说得好，男人至死都是少年。





	【VD】公路旅行

但丁爱抚着轻拍车前盖，“瞧瞧，”自豪与喜爱之情溢于言表，“莫里森帮我租的。”一连串有关于引擎之类的名词随之流泻而出，他像个随处可见热衷于大型玩具的长不大的男人，“我们可以开着这辆车去佛杜那，保准尼禄那臭小子羡慕死。”

维吉尔的目光扫过这辆造型优美的科迈罗——因为阅览报纸逐渐更新的知识库提供了这么一个词——流线型的车身，大眼睛一样的车前灯熠熠反光，黑色漆面光可鉴人，除了但丁刚留在上面的手印实在有些许有碍观瞻，即便高傲如维吉尔也不得不承认人类在机械上确实有些独特的审美；不过依旧对亲近和使用它们敬谢不敏。“我假设你还没忘记我们有更方便快捷的代步方式，而且我们目前的经济状况尚未好转，”他说，手指在阎魔刀圆钝的刀鞘顶端上摩挲，“居然把金钱浪费在毫无用处的地方上。”

令他惊讶的是，当事人似乎并不想反驳。“你说的很对，”但丁点点头，但接着又用一种梦幻的语气评论道，“可你看她多美，前凸后翘的精致小美人，还有这双美丽的大眼睛，”他深情款款地在车前灯上摸了一把，“噢，宝贝，你这样就很好，不要为比不上那些大肌肉块头而自卑。”

维吉尔饶有兴趣地挑高眉头，重复审视了一边这辆沉默着等待轰鸣的优美机器，以及他显然处于没来由的恋物中的兄弟。在他们短暂的无忧无虑时光里但丁似乎并没有表现出多少对人造机械的痴迷——好吧，斯巴达送给他的一台蒸汽机车模型是例外。他想起那些蒙上岁月痕迹和昏黄滤镜的记忆，男孩鼓起红润脸颊，噘着嘴模仿火车呼啸而过的声音，呜——，他举起手臂，继一个艰难攀行的陡丘之后是危险的落坡，哐当、哐当——碰！那真是很罕见的时刻，对过分幼小的但丁来说世界上的一切尚都带着潜在的危险，他细弱得似乎可以轻易折断的四肢蜷在一起，简直像一株要被沉重泪水打湿压垮的小花骨朵，细瘦伶仃，抽抽搭搭。

年轻的哥哥坚信自己做了正确之事，把绊脚的石块和玩具踢到一边，揽住逐渐靠近的小狗一样呜咽的弟弟，用不耐烦的神情掩饰自己的手足无措，_别哭了_。毕竟那时候他们其实都还懂得如何表达丰沛的感情，爱，歉疚，以及责任感，他回想伊娃的做法，犹豫着在但丁蓬松柔软的头发上亲吻，低声安慰他，亲一亲就痛痛飞，不久但丁破涕为笑；至于那台玩具模型，关键的零件摔落在地上，没有办法再继续发光发声。斯巴达承诺会买一台更结实更豪华的。

事到如今维吉尔可以坦然承认，那时候他的弟弟偶尔也会像个表里如一的天使。但丁摇摇头，扑进了父亲的怀抱，只是咯咯笑，像一只啁啾清脆的小鸟。“我有维吉尔就足够了，”他拽着兄弟的手腕，“我们可以打架，比拼剑术，还能一起读书。”

他所缺席的岁月里，但丁似乎重又拾起了尚待萌芽的爱好——_他所缺席的岁月_，维吉尔蠕动嘴唇，将这个遽然闪过脑海的念头默念几遍，舌齿仿佛都在舐舔其中滋味，他们都互相错过了很多，有些无法再挽回，而有些可以保留下来，譬如包容他兄弟的小癖好，还有很可能是多年之后再次拾得的童心。

没有男人能拒绝车，但丁赞叹的目光还在一遍遍扫过这台机器，像在欣赏一位真正意义上的美人。“不坐进来试试？”他唤回神游的兄弟，迫不及地拍拍方向盘以及光滑的皮面座椅。没有拒绝的理由，也没有必要拒绝，维吉尔坐在副驾驶座上，将安全带拉过腰间扣好。但丁冲他咧嘴而笑，“想不到你居然这么熟练。”

“我没你想的那么不知变通，”维吉尔嗤之以鼻，“倒是你，什么时候才能成熟一点。”

第二天就出发。得给小子一点惊喜，突然出现然后——砰！但丁说，手腕一翻给维吉尔戴上一副墨镜，而后心满意足地扶着他的鬓侧左右审视，“不愧是我老哥，”他吹了声口哨，拇指擦过维吉尔的颧骨，轻柔而狎昵如同在用手指代替亲吻，眼睛里的蓝色逐渐变得深重，“……完美。”

维吉尔蹙眉：“多余。”就他所知这甚至不是一台敞篷车。

“但这样很帅，这就足够了。”但丁说，将另一副款式相同的墨镜架上自己的鼻梁。今日他尤其兴致高涨，簇新的机车夹克皮面同整辆科迈罗一般闪闪发亮。他打开广播电台随着震耳欲聋的摇滚音乐愉快地哼唱，直到忍无可忍的维吉尔扭动音量旋钮到最低。

老哥，不觉得扫兴了点吗。但丁哀怨地说。维吉尔冷哼一声，隔着墨色镜片眼神依旧杀伤力十足。“或者你更愿意什么都不听。”他回答。

于是但丁咕哝着转动方向盘，“太严厉是不能讨人欢心的，特别是会被你亲爱的弟弟讨厌，”他一脚踩下油门，前方就是一块崭新的路牌——祝您旅途愉快，“谢谢，以及再见。”科迈罗终于平稳地驶上高速公路，远离城市。

维吉尔在汽车旅馆里买到但丁指定要喝的能量饮料以及一本地图，墨镜早已经被摘下收回，他展开那卷厚厚的手册，礼貌地向前台年轻的女孩借了半截铅笔。56号公路，途径红墓市然后直达海滨，在那里他们就要转乘每天两趟的轮渡。视线随着笔尖划过的痕迹开始移动，然后中途折出一条角度过大的弧线，他沉思片刻，在地图上标出这间休憩所的位置。

“照这个速度我们得明天才能到，”在旅行开始时但丁信誓旦旦，说他曾经一时兴起乘坐火车前往佛杜那，你想象不到那是一趟多么艰难的旅途，“我吃东西的胃口都被败光了，还在轮渡上吐得稀里哗啦。”

到底有多远？公路两旁的椴树接连后退，一群身杆笔挺的同胎士兵，一部每一帧都没有变化的电影，维吉尔自车窗向外望去，很快就厌倦了没有差别也没有意义的景象，他现在更加深刻意识到阎魔刀的便捷之处。“公路旅行的好处可不是在这里，”但丁说，将广播电台调成更加柔缓复古的蓝调音乐，“很快你就知道了。”

半魔优秀的视力足以隔着肮脏凌乱的门玻璃看到他的兄弟提着储存在后备箱里的油桶，但丁远远冲他露出一个快活的、厚颜无耻的笑容，维吉尔收回目光，夹着铅笔的手指轻敲桌面。他对人类代步工具缺乏熟悉的弱点反而成为了但丁小小任性的突破口。你会很享受这场旅程的，老哥，但丁对着他挤挤眼睛，牙齿刻意轻咬下唇，一边踩下刹车，我向你保证。维吉尔不是会被手段拙劣的色诱和爱意蛊惑的没脑子年轻人，然而他只是又从贩售机里点了一罐热茶，然后将借物和拆封的地图送还给满脸通红的女孩。

而且，“我们只要一间房，”他说，推回其中一枚钥匙，丝毫不在乎那个女前台凝固的不自然笑容和她对他们兄弟俩的一切不合理想象。但丁推开门，两手脏污，迫不及待要接过维吉尔手里的金属罐，然而维吉尔轻抬手臂告诫他，“先洗手。”

维吉尔用缠着胶布的钥匙打开房门，没有在意但丁自背后投来的意味深长的目光。汽车旅馆，一种停车位与房间相连的旅馆，通常很廉价，从文字中得到的知识终于得到了现实的认证。“你该不会自信我会毫无怨言地任由你胡闹？”他挑剔地扫视一遍昏暗狭窄即便灯光也苍白无力的房间，忍着对竖立衣架究竟服务过多少男人女人的猜想，将风衣脱下抛在床铺上。

“我可是提前准备了洗漱用品，”但丁宣称，而且这床不是很柔软吗，虽然飘着一股漂白剂味儿，他嘀咕着接过饮料，重重地坐下，“啊，我可怜的屁股，”他长叹一声，“久坐不动真是种折磨。”

这里和情人旅馆的最大区别可能是，提供车位，以及打开橱柜后不会有琳琅满目的情趣用品劈头盖脸地砸下。“就是隔音有点糟糕，”但丁压低声音，他们隔壁房间正巧传来床铺摇晃的吱嘎声，男女的呻吟声，在尴尬凝成的安静之中尤为明显，“你猜，他们是没有多少钱的年轻人？还是在偷情？”

维吉尔送去冷冷一瞥。“无论如何，”他回答，“不会是一对为了寻求刺激自找麻烦的乱伦兄弟。”

但丁伸了个懒腰，朝他招招手，眉梢眼角都带着狡黠暧昧的笑意。可你默许了我这么做，他说，揽着维吉尔的的脖子用吻封缄住那些没来得及说出口的抱怨，毛茸茸懒洋洋的热度；维吉尔想起那件被压在下面的昂贵风衣，未免头痛地想要撑着床垫起身，却被抓住手腕带倒。但丁一点一点沿着他的脸颊轮廓，得意扬扬地吻着。

不知道你有没有想过，但丁为从肩胛到脊背上的连串亲吻而哼笑出声，如果老爸没有离开，某些……也从未发生过，我们的生活可能会是另一幅光景？“我们，你和我，打架，冷战，惹父母邻居生气，做一切青春期混小子会做的事。”维吉尔轻轻按压腰窝的两处小小凹陷，他于是立即呻吟着软倒在此时显得有如坠云端的床铺上，只有腰臀依旧高高拱起，像一道可尽情采撷品尝的飨宴。

“还有做爱。”维吉尔提醒着纠正，手指滑入臀缝揉进暗藏欢愉的穴道，然后扭过但丁的下颔给了他一个深深的，直到他喘不过气地抗议的吻。“你说的有道理。”他投降地嘟囔道。

毫无疑问，他们将会有一个难捱的青春期，那些被沉重的感情与不得已的命运遮蔽的，连他们自己曾经也用负罪感或冷嗤敷衍过去的欲望。两个少年，在好奇心和费洛蒙的驱使下相互探索对方的身体，维吉尔甚至能想象他和但丁面庞已经脱离儿童的稚气，身节抽长，骨骼慢慢闭合，但仍旧青涩如同未熟透的柑橘，稍稍一戳弄就会有酸涩刺激的汁水满溢。在拉紧窗帘、缺少光线的闷热房间里，背着父母从亲吻开始逐渐尝试新奇下流的事物，少年能收集到的各色资料里语焉不详又暧昧动人的描述。生长痛和摸不到实际的情欲让他们凶猛，不得章法地弄痛对方，而疼痛又成为点燃一室情欲的最后一点火星。然后在痕迹欲退未消的早晨，面不改色地回答母亲的疑虑，没有人会知道他们共同保守怎样罪恶的秘密。

我之所以会去考驾照，就是想要开辆好车，再泡一个好看的姑娘带她旅行，在汽车旅馆里做爱。但丁说，任由维吉尔在细细啃啮他柔软颤动的喉结时突然收紧牙齿。“当然，不是说我不喜欢你。”他补充道，笑声在喉咙里轻柔震动，“谁让我那会能租到的不那么恶心的A片只有这个，男孩和女孩；我可不想看怪物的老二。”

房间的温度都被情欲暖热，闷热与欲望胶着久久不肯散去，以及刻意压低的呻吟和喘息，尽管他们都心照不宣旅馆墙壁的隔音效果有多糟糕，——让人能联想起的形容词全是凌乱的、廉价的、燥热的乃至于年轻的。连衣服都随手扔落在地板上；去洗澡，维吉尔不肯让步的仅有这一点，但丁的衣物就跟随着主人落了一路，包括那件维吉尔也暗自欣赏的机车夹克。为免某人过于骄傲，他永远不会向他轻易喜欢炫耀的兄弟透露，在他准备去给车子加油的时候，旅馆前台的女招待眼神究竟黏在他无意识摇摆的屁股上有多恋恋不舍。

他想象年轻的但丁，还没有与他刀剑相向、意识到命运究竟有多么残酷的但丁，如何在夜深人静、只有自己的房间里将碟片放进机器里，充斥着曝光点的屏幕上是同样年纪的男女，他们甚至绝对不如观者相貌出众，符合主题的青涩实际上也不过是被掩饰的拙劣演技——维吉尔很清楚那时自己远胜常人的相貌，而但丁简直就是他的一面更加柔和、不那么野心勃勃的镜子——但丁试图蹬掉的裤子卡在膝盖附近，他低声骂了一句，随后全神贯注地盯着屏幕上凌乱的被褥，交缠的年轻的肢体。他可能把自己代入那个男孩，扶着女孩的腰肢与她唇舌纠缠，而不熟练地握着自己的阴茎就如同那个青涩的姑娘如何握住她的恋人的，并在她轻吻顶端时挫败地长叹一声——他射了自己满手。

可爱的男孩，维吉尔开始用拇指拉扯入口两侧微微肿起的肌肉，缺乏经验，在头一次尝试快感的时候瘫倒在床上，直到意识到他将不得不清洗沾满汗水和精渍的床单，才开始用手臂遮住眼睛痛苦呻吟。他本该也在场的，教那个困惑地膝盖相互扭蹭、精液自会阴滑落的但丁，成年人到底是怎么享用快乐的。

“嘿，你最好一下子全进来，”这个年长的已经谙熟性和情欲的但丁同样懊恼地说，将腰肢更加拱向维吉尔和维吉尔滚烫的老二，因为红肿的会阴与灼烫的肉块接触而难耐地发出嘶声，“给我个痛快，成吗？”

感觉如何？维吉尔问，用力地掰开但丁的大腿全然顶进去。后者扬起头颅一声长吟，瞳孔细微涣散。“感觉好极了。”回过神来后他舔着嘴唇，笑声像是点缀在维吉尔胸膛上的一连串，他能感到那些暧昧的湿润如何靠近心脏。“我就知道。”声音变得含混不清，但丁含吻他的乳头，知道什么？他忍不住想抓牢手下滑腻的皮肤，手指陷进臀部，摸到连接处火热的温度。“知道你为什么是有本事成为父亲的那个。”

他们尝起来是同样的香皂和汗水味道。但丁的唇舌逐渐上移，就像是琴弓在拨动维吉尔喉咙里那把欢悦的大提琴，“那我很遗憾，没有让你青涩的幻想彻底实现。”他声音低沉柔滑，听起来隐约如同某位身形单薄的黑衣诗人。你是不是还很自豪？但丁投过来的眼神控诉似地说。

旅程的时间不得不拉长了，但丁在第二天退房的时候难得地窘迫起来。谢天谢地，他们互相留下的红紫色痕迹都消退了。虽然他总是有点眷恋它带来的隐约刺痛和标记意味，还有维吉尔在镜子面前审视时的不悦神色。

那位对他格外热情的女招待并不在，取而代之的是个厌世面孔的中年男人，收回房间钥匙之后友善了许多。今天她请假了，我代班。——但丁还想再说些什么，却被维吉尔拉着手臂提醒，“我们有很长的一段路要赶。”他的兄长说，别忘了年轻人还在等着我们。中年人耐人寻味的视线就在他们与他们相似的容貌之间来回逡巡。

科迈罗依旧光鲜亮丽，不过但丁还没来得及细细品尝与他的小美人久别重逢的欣喜，面容扭曲了那么一瞬；老天，他压抑着在舌尖滚动欲出的呻吟，额头险些磕在方向盘上，这回真的算他自作自受，无可辩驳。

维吉尔取出衣袋里的墨镜打开收拢的镜腿，目不斜视。“这就是从间接渠道获取知识的不便性，”他说，温暖轻松的笑意藏在镜片后，“没有人会告诉你尽情享受性爱之后还要长途旅行的悲惨后果，你该感谢自己比普通人类优异的恢复能力。”

“体谅一下好吗？毕竟我这副惨状还是你过于努力造成的。”但丁一手扶住自己饱经蹂躏的腰，浮上来的疼痛让他确信那些痕迹已经变成了皮肤下暗熟糜烂如蔷薇的红紫色淤痕，将要散开愈合，此时最为疼痛敏感。你怎么会没感觉，他吞下不愿服输的痛吟就像是硬吞下哽在咽喉的铜币，“别说是我昨晚不够用力。”

维吉尔抚上肩颈连接处，风衣妥帖地裹着隐隐作痛的血色齿痕，摄入那么多糖分居然都没能毁掉但丁的一口完美好牙，他既遗憾又庆幸。只是比较擅长忍耐掩饰疼痛，他轻声说，眉尾轻弹。

于是但丁得意地咧嘴而笑。“所以还是我赢，我猜？”

然而维吉尔只是慢条斯理地提醒他该上路了。车子驶向人烟更加稀少的路段，除了青翠笔直的行道树再无其他景色，沾上汗水的方向盘触手滑腻无比，但丁下意识地握紧，他对他的兄长在胜负心这方面有多锲而不舍十分了解，没有无疾而终的比拼，只会有愈演愈烈的折磨。

直到维吉尔再次开口。鉴于我们还没有也不必向尼禄承诺什么，他的兄弟安坐副驾驶上，像一个无冕的国王，“我们可以将胜负的最终决定权放在下一场比试上。”比如你的新欢，他漫不经心地解开安全带，金属扣弹回车座旁发出清脆的响声。还不停车吗？但丁的理智与记忆里肢体的酸疼开始冲他嘶吼，隐秘的不齿的快感和疼痛似乎重又舞动过脊椎，他们昨天确实已然克制了许多，恶魔还没有被喂饱。他在楚楚可怜的小美人，可想而知会相当不菲的清洁费用，莫里森难看的脸色，尼禄的拳头与维吉尔硬而火热的阴茎之间做危险的衡量，天平的某一端正摇摇欲坠，脑海里的犬头神开始大发雷霆，这里可没有人会在乎他的罪恶和心脏是否比羽毛还轻。“好的。”但丁和他的理智都欣然同意了。

**Author's Note:**

> 科迈罗就是大黄蜂的原型，这个车型是基友帮汽车白痴的我挑的，虽然没有TV动画里但丁开的车那么高端，但我坚信没有男人能够拒绝大黄蜂！（？）


End file.
